


[迪铍]长风绕旗

by casevan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 沙雕作品, 迪铍
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casevan/pseuds/casevan
Summary: 我xjb写的一个玩意，里面加了很多梗，omega铍皇和他的六个alpha妃子（…………………………）设定





	[迪铍]长风绕旗

拥无边江山，享无限孤单？  
事实上如果能够选择的话，他相信大部分人还是会毫不犹豫地选择登上王座，像他做的一样——虽然老实说这个皇位的名字真的有点奇怪，铍皇是什么鬼，初代铍皇虽然听起来拉风但子子孙孙真的都要顶着这个名头过日子吗，认真的？他顿时觉得有点后悔，还不如选“潘帕斯不动明王”呢。  
但从好的一面看去，眼下他登了基，同时还不孤单；至少有六个人陪着他呢——虽然这六个人吧，想起来也有点让他牙酸。他们全都是alpha，连个能缓冲一下的beta都没有，连从前老巴巴地粘着他的劳塔罗也给塞进宫里凑了数。到底是谁规定的宫里必须得有七个人，伊卡尔迪磨着牙，想起了劳塔罗挑着眉毛委屈巴巴又不情不愿地解下盔甲拖着脚走进宫门里的样子……  
他猛地坐起来，打了个喷嚏。一个不够，又连着打了两三个才停下来。原本搭在他胯间的毛领子——也是此刻他身上唯一一件遮蔽物——被震动得掉了下来，落在脚面上。他揉了揉鼻子，刚想弯腰去捡，一只手先他一步接住了那条毛皮，又顺着摸上了他的小腿。  
“毛罗。”迪巴拉从水池里冒出个头来，笑嘻嘻地说。

伊卡尔迪第无数次后悔自己为什么要在泳池旁边支上这么一张吊网。白天躺在这上头乘凉确实很舒服，但晚上被迪巴拉像刚开了荤的幼狼一样按倒在这上头就只会让他浑身绷紧，害怕会被摁着一起掉进水里。保罗光滑的下巴从后方压在他肩膀上，结实得和他那张娃娃脸不成正比的大腿顶在他大腿内侧轻轻摩擦。他能感觉到自己已经硬了，阴茎却只能蹭在吊网粗糙的绳索上，又痛又痒，让他一时拿不定主意是该张嘴求饶还是张嘴求欢。  
迪巴拉伸手摸了摸他长满胡子的侧脸，又舔了他耳朵一口。伊卡尔迪被他弄得很痒，想把他掀下去，却苦于手臂陷在网眼里使不上力而只能作罢。迪巴拉又换了个姿势，胳膊支在他背上：这下子他就被结结实实地按在吊网上动弹不得了。  
“我以前都没发现你背上有这么多纹身……”迪巴拉长着薄茧的手抚过他背上被墨水浸染的皮肤，年轻人暖洋洋的呼吸吹在他后腰上。在这样暗的天色里没人能读出那些文字，所以迪巴拉的目的也确实不是阅读，当然不是。他的舌头伸进了更敏感的地方，让伊卡尔迪条件反射地想把他踹开却又不敢真的发力，因为迪巴拉牢牢地抓住了他的髋骨，而他眼下双手都使不上力，就更别提调整姿势拯救自己被金属饰物牢牢地勾在网绳上的乳头了。他的身体已经因为情欲涌动而发热，被冷风一吹就越发敏感，稍微一动胸口传来的快感就能让他眼前发黑，要是不小心真的踹了迪巴拉被他连着这么一拽，那根穿过了他乳首、将它撑得变形的金属小棒可不会放过他，哪怕他那“金属三杰之首”的名头再响也罢：它会被拉长、被撕裂，暴露出穿刺的伤口，直到——不，这实在是太过分了，太疼了。  
他不能放任自己这样想下去。  
迪巴拉把他翻过来，手掌打着圈揉着他的大腿，一脸若有所思。伊卡尔迪瞅了瞅他，犹豫着开口。  
“要不要我来舔……”  
保罗朝他眨了眨眼，伏下身去——他被插得甚至顿了一下——扒开他的嘴。他顺从地张开了嘴，但绿眼睛男孩只是捏着他的下巴对着月光左右打量。  
“你的舌头倒还挺干净的……”他压着眉毛说，同时下身又往里进了一些，“我以为你连这里都会纹上图案打上孔呢。我们所有人里最带刺的舌头。”  
“那也太疼了。”伊卡尔迪在他嘴里含含糊糊地说。

 

“你来真的啊？！”新皇难以置信地撑着上半身坐起来，对方在他身体里张开的结可不像他本人的脸一样人畜无害。  
迪巴拉压在他胸前——单论上半身，他甚至比毛罗还要厚实强壮一些——嘴唇摩挲着他前胸上唯一没有被墨水沾染的部分。小宝石的牙齿虚虚地咬住了他的乳头，舌头把乳钉卷进嘴里，绕着他因此露出来的孔洞打转。他的舌头也太灵活了，一度让伊卡尔迪产生了也许他能就这样用舌头解开那个扣起来的小钢棍的错觉。  
“那不然呢？”保罗抬起头来，依依不舍地捻动那个小肉球，让他的身体条件反射地一跳，“我们都知道……这才是目的，对吧？”  
只有在这时，他的脸上才出现了与眼下场景相符的羞涩表情——认真一想，他就不由自主地要为这位他曾经的同袍感到尴尬。伊卡尔迪在他大腿上踹了一脚：“你想撑死我吗！”  
“也不是……”他趴回到他胸口上，“就是，还是挺有点难以想象的……六个孩子，会很疼吧？不过莱奥人很好，呃，我们大家都挺喜欢他……不对我说这个干什么……。”  
“一切为了阿根廷。”


End file.
